Kommando
"Kommando" is the second episode of the fourth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the forty-first episode of the series. It first aired on February 22, 2011 (UK). Summary A soldier is hunting someone in the middle of a dark forest but his prey instead finds him. A dog walker discovers the body of Tom Meeks, a soldier at Fort York, hanging in a tree with his head twisted 180 degrees around. After another soldier is found murdered Detective Murdoch believes that someone is hunting the men and he begins to investigate members of a Toronto military regiment. All were in the same squad under the command of British Maj. Gregory Bole, on loan to train them in a new kind of warfare using what's called kommando tactics. When Murdoch learns that the men had signed a tontine agreement where the last man living would inherit all of the others investments, he thinks he's identified the killer, Matthew Larson who resigned from the regiment a few months before. It's not that simple however and when Murdoch learns that others in the squad are all hospitalized with a mysterious disease, he has to look to a training assignment they undertook in South Africa earlier in the year. Murdoch discovers that the soldiers are not suffering from a disease acquired in South Africa but from a severe withdrawal from methamphetamine. He also discovers some unsanctioned actions against the Boers. Character Revelations Continuity *Julia Ogden (Hélène Joy) does not appear in this episode. Historical References * Boer is the Dutch and Afrikaans word for "farmer". In South Africa, it was used to denote the descendants of the Dutch-speaking settlers of the eastern Cape frontier in during the 18th century. The Dutch East India Company controlled this area, but it was eventually taken over by the United Kingdom and incorporated into the British Empire. * Originally "a commando" was a type of combat unit, as opposed to an individual in that unit. In other languages, commando and kommando denote a "command", including the sense of a military or an elite special operations unit. * The word stems from the Afrikaans word kommando, which translates roughly to "mobile infantry regiment". This term originally referred to mounted infantry regiments, who fought against the British Army in the first and second Boer Wars. Trivia Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Paul Rhys as Dr. Francis Guest Cast Stuart Hughes as Colonel Haywood Clive Walton as Major Gregory Cole Michael Spencer Davis as Dr. Henderson Kjartan Hewitt as Corporal Young Randal Edwards as Corporal Tennant Kent Nolan as Corporal Norman R.D. Deid as Mr. Larson Harry Joseph Judge as Matthew Larson Laura Schutt as Cynthia Fletcher Daniel Petronijevic as Mr. Skinner Uncredited Cast Gallery 402 Kommando Blackboard.PNG|At the Blackboard 402 Gazette 1.PNG 402 Gazette 2.PNG|link=Toronto Gazette 402 Gazette 3.PNG 402 Gazette 4.PNG 402 Kommando Murdoch and Crabtree.PNG Category:Season Four